


it doesn’t matter what i believe, it only matters what i can prove!

by tmrminewt (commodorenewt)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorenewt/pseuds/tmrminewt
Summary: based on the prompt made by @fuckboytommy:


  
    

detective!newt and DA!minho :) an even more important concept: newt’s a great detective and he’d been putting ten criminals behind bars in a row but there’s this super attractive ivy league bred defense attorney trying to shake up his winning streak and he can’t have that 
  
  ~
  
    if any one can guess where the title is from, you will have my love forever





	

Alby wasn't sure how they were going to pull this off. He was tempted to text Newt and get a head start on it but he knew this was something that he should tell him in person. Newt was going to have a fit. He took a deep breath and snapped his case shut. He ignored the grinning Defense Attorney standing on the other side of the room.

* * *

Newt was making his tea in the pantry when Alby arrived at the station. "What are you doing here?" Newt asked. "Shouldn't you be out celebrating with your 2nd chair?"

"What's there to celebrate?" Alby asked. Newt's eyebrow quirked up. He grabbed his cup and grimaced at the taste. "I don't know why you insist on making tea in your office when you don't even like it."

"Because I like tea better than coffee." Newt told him. He directed Alby to his office. "What's got you in twist?" Newt asked.

"Alonzo." Alby muttered.

Newt sat down and looked at him expectantly. "What about Alonzo?"

"I can't use the confession." Alby growled. "Can you believe that? We need new evidence to convict Alonzo."

Newt felt like his whole world stopped when his best friend told him that they needed to find new evidence to pin Alonzo to the crime. "What do you mean you need new evidence?" Newt asked. This was a difficult case, particularly because there was little to none new pieces of evidence that can be found anymore. Newt and Gally were practically grasping at straws until an anonymous tip gave them the location of the gun Alonzo used. From there, they managed to get a few more evidence related to the case. When they confronted Alonzo, he confessed. "He confessed!"

"The Defense Attorney." Alby said, loosening his tie. "The shuckface somehow managed to convince the judge that the confession wasn't admissible."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Chuck managed to convince a judge to throw out a confession?" Newt asked. "Are you fucking kidding me?" The silent _what-the-fuck-happened-that-you-were-so-bad-that-Chuck-actually-beat-you?_ was implied.

Alby frowned. "What? No. Alonzo got a new Defense Attorney." Alby told him.

Newt was about to take a sip but hearing the new bit of information made him put his cup back down. He had a feeling who it was. "Let me guess."

"Our best friend." Alby smiled, his tone laced with animosity that he's only heard when they talked about Janson.

Newt's eyes flickered dangerously. Alby could swear he saw Newt's hand reaching for his pistol. "I'm going to kill him."

Alby grunted and grabbed the liquor Newt hid in his drawer. "I'm going to need a drink."

"You're not gonna help me?" Newt asked.

Alby shook his head. "Not gonna work." Alby poured himself a glass, not bothering to offer Newt one since he knew Newt wouldn't drink on the job. "I have a feeling that he can prosecute you from the grave and as much as I love you, man, you're not dragging me down."

"This is the 4th Case!" Newt ran a hand through his hair. "Fucking hell, what the fuck Alby, is he really that good?"

"He almost beat me 3 times, what do you think?" Alby asked. "I think this is gonna be the first lose to him though."

"Why?"

"The only evidence that can really convict Alonzo was his confession." Alby told him. "Without that, it'll be hard to say... I don't like the odds."


End file.
